Lost Between Love and Loyalty
by Kiyusa
Summary: For princessharmony23:Atemu and Yugi meet at a New Year's Eve party at a club. Three years later, they meet again. With their hearts now tied to others will they stay or run towards each other? Warnings: FemYugi, FemRyou, FemMalik Please read notes inside
1. Chapter 1

**This is for princessharmony23, one of two people who entered my title contest for **_**Keeping Happiness**_**. It is a story of drama which was supposed to be only a couple chapters, but I can't disappoint. Based on the idea, and my writing style, it will most likely be ten chapters when completed.**

**Some notes to read before diving into the story:**

***Valferre was a real club in Tokyo that lasted 12 years of business. It was THE place to party before it closed in January 2007. There are plans and reports by the new owners to reopen the club this year under the name Nicofarre.**

***Sh****ō****ch****ū**** is a distilled beverage produced in Japan and is used often in mixed drinks, including the ch****ū****hai.**

***To keep in timeline with the Valferre closing, this chapter is set on December 31, 2006, the final New Year's Eve party at the famous club.**

***The characters with have their birth year from the series (expect for Atemu and Bakura, for obvious reasons).**

**Warnings: Female Yugi, Female Ryou, Female Malik**

**Pairings: Will have tendershipping, bronzeshipping, eventual puzzle/blindshipping. If you want the other two that will be in the story before reading, please send a PM (They will be revealed in the second chapter, I just don't want to reveal them yet.). Others may pop up later if I so choose.  
><strong>

**Rated T for mild language and suggestive scenes (NO LEMONS-sorry readers, if you want lemons, subscribe to _Keeping Happiness_ and/or _Saving Our Home_.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that is not mine.  
><strong>

Valferre was the hippest nightclub in Tokyo. Every weekend a live band would play, sometimes a local legend or nationwide favorite. The dance floor was always waxed and polished, although speckled in glow-in-the-dark paint for added wonder. The ten-foot bar was continuously stocked with domestic and imported liquors and beer. The only way one could become a bartender was through a harsh audition process, so any drink a customer orders would be fulfilled. Most of the lighting was either low, colorful or black lights, depending on the area of the club, creating a feeling of mystery around every corner. Dozens of men and women ranging from the late teens to the thirties flocked the doors to enter, hoping to be able to spend even fifteen minutes in such a place.

It was not the place for Yugi.

The twenty-six-year-old groaned as she watched people move as if it were one entity, "swaying" to the ear-piercing song. Three sharp chords screeched from the lead guitar, signaling the words to begin again. The vocalist screamed into the microphone, which only seemed to arouse the crowd farther, making the round blob of people "sway" harder. It sight made her amethyst eyes run, gazing now at the drink in her hand.

The reason she game to this place was nowhere to be found. Bakura had taken her friend away, somewhere into that monstrous dancing machine, hiding from sight. Ryou had never been to the club either and said it would be good to try something at the year's end. She said it would be okay, that they would have fun before the New Year. Instead, her boyfriend had come, by coincidence so he claimed, and whisked her away, leaving Yugi alone.

The corners of Yugi's lips drooped towards the ground as she stirred her mixed drink with the thin straw. The ice had begun to melt, making the beverage less concentrated. She sipped its contents, allowing the fruity liquid slide down her throat. The motion was surprisingly smoothing. _Was it the alcohol?_ She waved off the thought and took another sip.

A breeze suddenly rushed against her body. Shivers resulted. Using her free hand, Yugi rubbed her opposite arm in attempt to warm herself. Heat began to form from the contact, the friction doing its job. She continued the motion as she now tried to gulp the drink through the straw. The liquor was comforting her more than her hand motion.

This was a mistake. She thought, finishing her drink. Her gaze stared at the now empty cup, save the last sliver of ice and the black straw. Releasing her grip from her arm she twirled the straw around the last bit of ice, hoping some of the alcohol would seep from the ice and provide her with comfort once again. Soon the ice melted, but only water graced her tongue.

Amethyst eyes darted back to the mosh pit that swallowed the dance floor. Only blocks of colors were seen as the lights flashed over the group. The low, random lighting made picking out anyone in such a mess impossible. The only way to find her companion was to enter the forbidden mob, which meant a suicidal mission. She sighed, finding it futile, and went over to the bar.

The bar itself was crowded. Men and women gathered along the transparent counter, sitting or standing as they talked and drank. Glass bottles clinked with martinis as laughter clouded the air. Stories of the past year echoed with the laughter. It seemed, for some, last year was a great one.

Yugi ignored the stories and continued her search for an available spot, a place to rest and relax, at least as much as she could. This had not been fun. This New Year's Party, the one Ryou had bought tickets for over a year ago, was nothing but a crazy place where people slapped sweaty bodies together or drank and told stories with their buddies. Yet, Yugi had no buddies in this place, at least not with her.

It was them she noticed a small section of the glass counter top, free from people or drinks. She raced, or so it felt like, hoping to reach the spot before anyone else claimed it. The alcohol in her system seemed to help, making her feel faster. She was determined to no longer be the wall flower.

She slammed her cup onto the counter. The chiming between the cup and the counter top rang loudly in her ears. Quickly, she glanced at the bartender, who was scolding her; his eyes low and narrow. She blushed and gave a quiet apology. She watched him nod before attending another customer. Grabbing a stool, she slipped comfortably into the seat. A hand came to her forehead, allowing it to rest. She shivered by the heat emitting from her forehead. _Did I run that hard?_

Her hand slid from her forehead and returned to her glass. The temperature changed in her hand. Carefully, she lifted the cup to her forehead, allowing the cool glass to rest upon the heated skin. She almost let out a hiss and shut her eyes. _Have I really become so hot?_ She pressed the cup closer, twisting it as that section of the glass became warm to the touch.

The scene was becoming worse. It would be in her best interests to go back home, to just celebrate the New Year in her home like she did last year; nothing special, just her and some snacks and some fireworks on the television. It was simple, and Yugi wanted it that way. How Ryou ever talked her into this she did not know.

"Are you okay miss?"

Yugi's eyelids pulled back, revealing her eyes. She shifted her pupils towards the male voice. He sat next to her, in the same style of stool, leaning on the counter with a tall glass in front of him. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a splash of gold on the inside, most likely a t-shirt. A necklace of an Egyptian scarab beetle in gold was worn, which seemed to dangle in midair as he leaned forward. His skin was darker than most in the building. The one thing Yugi found most interesting was his eyes, for they resembled rubies.

"I asked if you were okay?"

Yugi removed the glass and placed it gently onto the counter top, hoping not to draw attention to her again.

"I am okay. Just a little warm from the atmosphere, I guess."

His lips curled upward, showing a smile. Yugi watched as he shifted his body, angling it to face her even more.

"Would you like something to cool you off?"

The sound of his voice, not just the words, registered in her head. Deep, yet smooth, a voice similar to a movie hero; it sent chills down her spine.

"I really shouldn't." The words came out quickly through her perked lips. She looked back at her glass, avoiding his crimson eyes. The glass stood empty allowing the scattered lights to pierce through the transparent solid. The light bent, hitting the counter at a weird angle, shining the surface with multicolored speckles. Yugi watched them as she let the heat leave her head.

"Are you here alone?"

The voice of the man once again entered her ears. This time, she resisted its affect on her and shook her head.

"I am here with friends." The sound of her voice was slightly downtrodden. Yes, she was with friends, but both had left her alone for the time being until who knows when. She had to find a way to either entertain herself or hide until they were done partying on the dance floor.

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere in there." Yugi responded, pointing to the pile of upright bodies that moved wildly to the music.

"I see."

The tone of his voice was nonchalant, neither intrigued nor disappointed. He took a sip of his tall beverage. Yugi watched as the contents being swallowed as his throat moved. The lump in his neck lifted up and down as a low gulping sound emerged. Yugi blinked before darting her gaze once again.

She just had to stay here until Ryou and Bakura were done. Her phone was useless in this place. First, there was no service in this highly condensed building and second, neither person would even hear their devices ring. She could have left by herself, but Tokyo was a large place, and traveling in the dark alone was not something she was looking forward to.

The music continued. The beating of the drums and the screams of the vocalist reverberated through the club as it seemed to bounce off the walls. More people gathered onto the dance floor, increasing the size of the blob that already occupied the wooden planks. Yugi sighed again at the sight. Now Ryou and Bakura were truly stuck.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her. Smooth leather brushed against her exposed skin on her arm. A foreign hand lied atop hers, covering her flesh underneath a wave of tan. Her body shifted as the invader brought her closer.

Yugi blinked. The abrupt action left her stunned. She was now enveloped by a stranger, a man she just met. He was touching her, hugging her.

"She's taken."

Another blink. It was _his_ voice, speaking over her shoulder. She glanced over, seeing another male, tall with jet black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore dangling earrings, odd for a boy. She watched as his hands went up in surrender before walking away.

The arm stayed in place, with Yugi keeping still. It was then she noticed his scent. It was a mixture of spices and sunlight, if sunlight had a scent anyway. It seemed to emanate from his skin around his neck. The aroma had her lost in herself for a moment, until he removed his arm.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you wanted him to bother you."

Her eyelids moved quickly once again, hiding her amethyst eyes for a brief moment. A sudden rush of heat came to her face, something about his eyes, before placing her hands on her hips.

"And what made you think I wanted you to interfere?"

He smiled before taking another drink of his beverage.

"Did you hear me?"

"Would you like something to drink?"

Yugi blinked; a common gesture for her this evening. _Did he just ask…?_ She looked back in his eyes. A warm welcome shone through the ruby red irises. Her eyes dropped to his lip, no sinister smirk or wily sneer, just an inviting smile. It was as if a friend was offering his help, a way to release stress after a rigorous day of work.

The cheer and applause filled the air as the band finished their latest song. Yugi turned. The noise meant relief, relief from this situation, a night of loneliness as her friend would emerge from that massive blob of flesh and decide to leave back to their hotel to relax. At least, that was what she hoped. Instead, the band continued, entering a new hit that made the crowd scream louder. More people than before left their places at the bar or in lounge chairs and made their way to the already overly crowded dance floor. It would be awhile before she left this place.

She looked back at the stranger. The same expression hung on his lips and eyes. The same question he asked a second ago was still open, and he seemed to keep still as he waited for an answer. It was either take his offer and sit with a new drink in hand and wait or enter the black hole that was the dance floor to find her friend.

"Yes, I would."

"Any preferences?"

"Nothing too strong. I don't drink too often."

He gave a quick nod before raising his hand to gain the bartender's attention. Yugi placed her chin into her hand. Who knows when Ryou will be ready to leave? She eyed her new companion as he spoke to the vested keeper of the bar. At least I will have some company. He seems nice enough, although a bit straightforward. Yugi straightened herself as the bartender brought her drink. I might have to be careful about that.

She thanked the vested man for the beverage. He nodded with a smile before turning to help another client. Yugi stared at the new glass before her. The liquid was cloudy in color. A few ice cubes hid in its opaque nature. A thin black straw was trapped between two ice cubes, holding it in place.

Yugi brought the glass and straw to her lips. She struck the tiny circular opening of the black tube between her tongue and palate. Closing her lips she sipped on the straw, taking the milky liquid into her mouth. It splashed upon the tongue. Her eyes widened slightly by the taste; a mixture of pineapple juice with some type of alcohol.

"What is this?" She asked, lowering her glass in order to stare at it.

"Just a blend of plum juice, soda, shōchū, and ice." He answered before he raised his glass to take another drink. "It is not too strong is it?"

Yugi shook her head and took another sip. "I actually like it."

"Good."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Yugi glanced at her companion once again, keeping the straw in her mouth. His cheek bones were high, chiseled. The crimson irises were framed by narrow and angled eyelids, making him seem more respected. Wild blonde streaks raced through his black hair as other strands flowed in front of his eyes. She looked at her own bangs. The same blonde strands, only they were curled, something Ryou insisted, and surrounded her face. _How weird_.

"May I ask your name?"

Yugi dashed from her bangs to his eyes once again. They were smiling.

"Yes." She set down her drink, before bowing slightly. "My name is Yugi."

She raised her head to see him copy her motion. His tall glass stood firmly onto the glass counter. In a swift motion he lowered his upper half ever so slightly, showing Yugi the top of his wild hair.

"And I am Atemu."

She watched him lift himself back into his previous position. His body looked towards the counter, but his face was on her. Those dark, deep red eyes were on her. She felt her face get hot once again. Her neck twisted in attempt to escape his eyes for that moment. _The alcohol must be working_.

An hour had passed. The two strangers talked about simple things; the weather, current events, entertainment. The man gave her another drink when the first emptied, ordering himself one as well. Her laughter became louder as they conversed, which seemed to affect his own laughter. Both heard one another, but the sound was lost to others in the sea of noise.

"Alright Valferre party goers! This party is rockin!" A bold voice came over the speakers, filling the room with its presence. A wave of roars and whistles responded, confirming the man's claim. "This is Valferre's final showing before the New Year. Let's dance as we enter the New Year!"

The crowd roared again before moving as the beat returned and the wailing continued. Yugi kept her eyes on Atemu. His eyes, fiery in color and in spirit, had captured her. He was full of life, yet cool and calm despite the chaos surrounding him. His laugh caught her off guard. How such a hearty sound came from this man was a mystery.

She laughed so hard she slid in her chair. The motion moved her sideways, bumping into Atemu and landing into his chest. She laughed again, hardly feeling the arm wrap around her to keep her steady. Her cheeks felt warm, but she was comfortable.

"It's time for the countdown." The voice rang through the building again. "Let's let the band take it from here!"

The vocalist began with ten, the start of the end and the beginning. Yugi barely heard the lead singer count. Her eyes were transfixed on the man before her, a man of foreign blood with eyes like the setting sun. His tan skin seemed to glow in the light as they passed by, giving Yugi a full glimpse of him.

The countdown continued, halfway towards the New Year. Yugi moved her gaze to his lips. They appeared a dull pink color, duller than expected due to the low lighting. In the shadow she could see their shape, rounded and thin. She was close enough to see that he owns some form of lip balm; his rose lips appeared smooth like his skin.

"Two! One!"

The final bell tolled and the crowd roared. The New Year had begun. Last year was over. It was a chance at a new beginning for most, and Yugi was no different.

Her relationships were few, most ended in heartbreak. Perhaps it was the alcohol in her system; perhaps it was the desire to be held longer, to be loved dearly. Whatever the reason, the action occurred.

Yugi looked straight into his eyes, those piercing rubies staring back at her. They seemed to dance with the flickering lights. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Happy New Year."

She began to close the gap between the stranger she met, bringing her lips closer to the petals surrounding his mouth. It seemed right, the right moment, the right place, the right man. All it needed to make it perfect was a kiss.

Her head became hotter as she felt his breath. It smelled of spice and beer, most likely from his beverage. A hand pressed against her back, helping her lessen the space between her lips and his. The motion, a slight shove of the hand, made her heart flutter. It was a feeling she welcomed.

The heat in her head grew as her target was mere centimeters away. She felt the lips on the other side were tempting her closer, to rush her action to seal the goal. Only a moment longer until the perfect moment; her heart raced at the thought. It was the last thought before her mind went black.

Her head dropped as her eyelids fell, covering her reddening eyes. She slumped forward, losing most of her balance. The moment was gone as she now slept in his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?"

The foreign man twisted his head, hearing the voice and feeling a harsh tapping onto his shoulder. A pale man in a blood red shirt and charcoal-colored pants stood next to a woman wearing a sky blue dress. Both had strikingly long, white hair, yet each had different expressions. The woman looked scared as she stared at the unconscious woman in his arms while the man's furrowed eyebrows suggested he was angry.

"She fainted, most likely from the alcohol." Atemu stood, holding Yugi in his arms. He gently gave the sleeping woman to the man in red. Crimson eyes darted to her face. His hand casually brushed the bangs out of her face before looked at the woman in blue. "She may have a hangover in the morning. Will you be with her when she awakes?"

The woman nodded. She quickly went to Yugi, scanning her body. Nothing seemed out of place, expect for the fact that her friend was unconscious in her boyfriend's arms. Her lips dropping into a frown as she squeezed Yugi's hand.

"Let's go Bakura."

Atemu noticed the man send him a glare before following his girlfriend. The couple snaked through the crowd towards the exit, careful of the girl in Bakura's arms. They faded with the lights as the crowd swallowed them. Once gone, Atemu returned to his seat at the bar. His fingers wrapped slowly around his tall glass. He raised it towards his before stopping, glancing from the corner of his eye, her half empty glass, the black straw lying idly in the cup. Lowering the drink in his hand, he used his other to take her drink. A soft cling rang through the air as the glass chimed when they tapped each other. Atemu smiled as he spoke.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

><p><strong>This will be updated after Keeping Happiness and Saving Our Home. When will that be? I am not sure. :-( Tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, the chapter is done. To be honest, I had a couple of ideas for the layout of this chapter, but I like what I picked. I hope no one becomes confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Two**

The Cairo International Airport was abuzz with activity. Security guards watched with intense eyes. Travelers grasped their belongings as the shouted to the check-in attendants. Families sobbed and hugged as young flyers came off the planes and into their arms. A crackling voice came over the public announcement system trying to overshadow all noises within the vicinity.

Atemu tipped his head back, closing his eyes so he could focus. The constant clashes between people drowned together as he strained to hear the voice on the radio. It mentioned something about a flight. Which flight was it? Was it arriving or departing? Was it delayed or cancelled? The vital information escaped with the din amongst the building, making the Egyptian grumble.

His eyelids rose to allow the fluorescent lights to enter his eyes. Travelers continued to walk by him as he stood. He flipped over his wrist, twitching his arm to slide the watch. Taking note of the time, he dropped his arm. The flight did not leave for another hour, unless that announcement was for their flight.

Atemu shifted his brown carry-on in his other hand. Security was tight. As he passed through the check point, two of the guards forced him to discard two bottles of sun block, claiming it could be explosives. It was either throw the bottles away or go back to luggage and pack it, delaying his departure. His cousin would not like that. He gritted his teeth and obeyed, tossing the nearly empty bottle and newly bottle of sun block.

He tapped his foot lightly on the ground. How long do girls need to use the restroom?

"Atemu!"

He turned his head towards the voice. The feminine voice came from a girl around the same height as he. He watched her brown hair bob with her movement, her green eyes sparkled with happiness. He completed his turn, facing the girl full front, giving her a small frown.

"Done Mana?" he spoke with slight exasperation in his voice.

"Look," she snapped, waving a finger at him, "I don't want to have to use the toilet on the plane if I don't have to. You wouldn't want me to complain and whine for the next twelve hours."

"Knowing you, you just might anyway. You will most likely be bored after two hours." He joked, a smile emerging on his lips.

Mana stood for a moment in silence. Her face dropped before flashing a smile. "I know. You know me too well Atemu."

She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile bigger as they stood in the airport. Mana pulled away, gripping her handbag. Tension built in her hand.

"Atemu," she began, her voice low, "I have never flown before. It is scary?"

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "No. It might be a little…startling the first time, but I think you will like it." He kissed her cheek chastely, in an effort to comfort her. A nod came from her. With Mana's worries pushed to the side, Atemu led them to their gate.

He had been to this airport many times. His desire to travel and see the world through his own eyes rather than through books had driven him to this destination over and over again. It had almost become his second home. The smell of the air, the mixing of different cultures and tongues, and the rushed atmosphere always excited him. In all the places he had been, Japan was the place he visited most often.

Japan was known for its history and heritage, and some of its bars and clubs. Atemu wanted to explore the rumors himself and would visit the country often to get a taste of the local cuisine, culture and art. Every so often he would go and have a party overseas, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of a land far from his own. Yet this visit he was going for a different reason.

His cousin was getting married.

The announcement came as a shock. The strong, stoic Seto Kaiba, owner and president of the prestigious Kaiba Corporation, was going to be married; someone Atemu never thought had an interest in marriage, let alone love. It was a surprise when the Egyptian heard his cousin had a girlfriend. It was even more bizarre when he met Kisara for the first time; a quiet yet passionate girl whose silvery blue hair and matching soft baby blue eyes was the perfect contrast to the cobalt blue eyes and brunette president. Perhaps his younger brother convinced him to change his mind, or perhaps it was the woman who was to become Mrs. Kaiba. Either way, Seto was getting hitched in a week.

True to Kaiba's nature, it was going to be a big event; a week of celebration and grandeur before the actual event. Parties, dinners, even a bachelor and bachelorette party, which Atemu mused as being Mokuba's idea, were the highlights before the wedding ceremony. Seto Kaiba was a prestigious man, and he needed the world to know.

Atemu had always supported his cousin. From the moment he talked about his dream of expanding his business to the building of a theme park for children, the Egyptian would listen and give guidance to the best of his ability. Then again, he was never in the office aspect of business; Atemu specialized in promoting ideas and products. His smooth talking and charming personality always aided him in sealing the deal. It was one of the ways he wooed his girlfriend.

Mana was a recent graduate of University, earning two degrees, one in mathematics and the other in psychology. How the two went together Atemu had not a clue, but Mana always found a way to connect them. Her green eyes lit up as she compared the study of numbers to the aspect of human behavior and thought, explaining her dream to find out how human wonder and curiosity shaped the mathematical science as it is known today.

The sounds of the PA systems reverberated once again through the airport, gaining the attention of the couple.

"Flight 1265 to Tokyo, Japan will be boarding in ten minutes. All passengers should have their tickets ready. Again, flight 1265 to Tokyo, Japan will be boarding in ten minutes."

Atemu felt the twenty-seven-year-old shiver slightly in his hand. He smiled, wiping away the initial shock, and turned to her, his crimson eyes shining.

"Calm down Mana. We're not even on the plane yet."

"Easy for you to say, you have flown many times."

"Now has anything happened while I have flown?"

"No," she said before quickly adding, "but I haven't, so therein lays the difference."

He let out a chuck, releasing her hand. He took two envelopes from his front pocket. He handed one to Mana, who took it gently before opening it. Inside was a white slip of thick paper with writing. The writing, upon closer inspection, consisted of her name, airline and seat number.

It was becoming real for Mana; her first plane ride. The fear was beginning to emerge once again. Her lips frowned as her face slightly paled. She jumped as she felt a gentle pressure on her shoulders. Twisting her head she caught the sight of her boyfriend, smiling at her.

"I'm right next to you." Atemu said.

She nodded with a slight look of dread in her eyes. She felt him kiss her cheek, feeling the warmth of his own body. The dread began to vanish as she relished the touch. He knew how to comfort her, even as the next announcement came upon the PA system once again.

"Flight 1265 is now boarding for Tokyo, Japan. All passengers please proceed to the gate. Flight 1265 is now boarding for Tokyo, Japan."

Atemu leaned in close to her ear, his hot breath bounced of her skin. "I will be right here." Without another word, Atemu led her through the gate and entered the tunnel towards the plane.

The flight was anything but peaceful for Atemu. The beginning started with him by comforting and reassuring his girlfriend without laughing at her panicky state. Once in the air, he entertained Mana by talking about Japan, the sights and sounds of the city, watching as the fear ebbed away from her green eyes. When Mana finally calmed down, he listened to her cloud amusements, depicting shapes within the white blobs. As the plane neared its destination, a baby had awoken and begun a wailing protest of its current position, breaking any silence the man may have had.

The aircraft landed without so much as a bump, although Mana's hand was gripped tightly onto Atemu's larger one. He chuckled at her nerves, only to receive a nasty glare and a pink tongue his way. He accepted the actions, smiling before kissing her cheek and breathing in her ear, only to be swatting lightly on the hand. Once the vehicle stopped, Atemu, releasing Mana's hand, stood and grabbed his luggage from the overhead compartments.

Upon exiting the gate, Atemu caught sight of a tall man held a sign near his chest which bore the name "Massri." Atemu nudged Mana, gaining her attention, and tilted his head towards the sign. He received a nod in affirmation before walking, heading to the man, with Mana keeping with steps. He greeted the suited man with a wave. In return, the greeter acknowledged the couple with a bow.

"Welcome to Japan." The man spoke with a thick accent, his voice higher than anyone would expect for someone his size. "I will be taking you to the villa where Kaiba-sama and his bride-to-be will be waiting."

Atemu bowed once the man rose to his original standing position. "Thank you. How long will the ride take?"

"About one hour. We will be traveling by helicopter."

"More flying?"

Atemu laughed before shutting his mouth when receiving another glare from his girlfriend.

"Mana, you survived once. Besides," he leaned in, stroking his hand across her cheek, "I will be right there to hold you tight." He felt her shiver for a brief second before relaxing under his touch.

With Mana calmed from her shock, the couple followed the man, exiting the airport. The Tokyo International airport was just as crowded as Cairo's, with tongues of other lands filing the air. Atemu smiled at the change. It was comforting hearing the Japanese language surrounding him, despite being so far from home.

"Can you understand them?"

He twisted his head to Mana, who stared back at him quizzically. He leaned in, keeping his pace as they continued to follow the man.

"Yes, I had to learn Japanese for my family's sake."

Atemu saw Mana only nod in an attempt to hide a small frown. He forced her chin upwards, making sure to look into her sad eyes.

"Don't worry. Many people at the wedding will speak Arabic. Just as I had to learn Japanese, Seto had to learn Arabic. And if all else fails, I will be your interpreter."

He watched her nod again, but no longer holding a frown. The rest of the walk was silent. Soon, the three came upon a short black limousine. The man opened the door, allowing the couple to enter the vehicle, before climbing in himself. Once seated, the chauffer began their journey to the helicopter.

The helicopter ride was more peaceful than the twelve hour flight from Cairo. The flight only lasted one hour, where Atemu only held onto Mana's hand as she stared out the window. He heard her gasp and gape at the sights below, passing major cities and small rice fields. The setting sun only added to the beauty of the foreign land.

"We have arrived." The man, whom Atemu found out, was Mamoru, stated as the pilot began the descent. The couple peeked out the window, watching the world become closer. Lush greenery surrounded the cement landing pad. A small building stood erect near the cement square. Next to the building were two men, dressed in long black suits, eyes covered by thick sunglasses.

The villa in Kyoto was breathtaking. It stood three stories tall, each story topped with a swooping golden roof that gave a sparkling sheen with the last rays of the sun. Large, round windows were placed symmetrically with the entrance, which was marked by two dancing dragons, one white and one blue. Walls made of wood and pearl-tinted paper made the structure of the lone home.

The flora among the villa was the only thing to overshadow the building.

"The rest of the guests are waiting in the reception hall. Dinner will be served in the main dining hall in a half hour. Someone will come and escort you when it is time."

Atemu nodded and bowed, receiving the same in return. Mamoru left without another word, excusing himself silently.

Mana blinked after looking around. "Atemu, do you know where we are supposed to go?"

"Yes, my dear," he responded, now holding her hand. "Follow me."

The hallway was short, just as Atemu remembered the last time he was here. Mokuba had graduated from high school and this was the location of the celebration. The boy always liked the serenity of the villa, which was only an hour from the bamboo forest. It was something he and Kisara shared, the beauty and the peacefulness of the area. This time, it was the location of the wedding celebration, with the actually ceremony in the bamboo forest.

The first person to catch Atemu's eye when the couple entered the reception hall was Marik, a "mischievous" youth at heart. The platinum blonde carried a smirk on his lips, his eyes glued to the woman beside him. The woman had hair similar to the hue as Marik's but longer and straighter, the locks lying limp on her shoulders. She seemed to ignore Marik's staring and the arm around her waist as she spoke with another woman. Atemu could only guess that thus woman was Malik Ishtar, the girl Marik always commented about during their conversations.

"Hey Marik!"

The man named dropped the smirk and turned towards the voice. His eyes lit up as his lips curled back, revealing his teeth. He began to stroll towards the couple as he spoke.

"Atemu! 'Bout time you got here. It's been dull." He slapped Atemu's back, a wide grin on his face.

"When did you get here?"

"Thirty minutes ago. Why?"

"No reason." Atemu waved a hand in dismissal before turning to Mana.

"Do you remember Marik?"

"Yes," the woman replied, eying the man with scrutiny.

"Of course she remembers me! I put a snail down her shirt as an initiation." He laughed, recalling the look on Mana's face as she screamed from the slimy sensation.

"That wasn't funny Marik." Atemu stated, lowering his brow.

"Didn't steer her away." He retorted, waving an index finger between the couple.

"Just because I didn't run doesn't mean it was welcomed." Mana explained, hands on her hips.

"Still funny." Marik murmured. He turned away from the couple, back to where be once stood. "Malik, come here."

The girl with equally blonde hair turned to face the trio. In stiff movements, she waltzed across the room. Her skirt swirled contradictory tot her body motions. Her eyes faced forward, as if concentration on something. In five short steps, she stopped next to Marik, her skirt halting a moment later.

"Atemu, I want you to meet Malik Ishtar. Malik, this is Atemu and his girlfriend Mana."

Malik nodded and shook the couple's hands. "It is nice to finally meet you."

Mana smiled. "Same to you. How long have you been together?"

"Three months." Malik and Marik replied in unison, followed by a giggle from Malik. Marik ignored the laughter and wrapped his arm once again around her waist, squeezing it tightly. "And you?"

"Two years." Mana replied with a smile.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, he is hard to let go." Mana leaned in, using Atemu for support. He responded by grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Will the next wedding bells be for you Temy?"

"Who knows Marik," Atemu spoke, squeezing Mana tightly, "who knows."

Footsteps were heard in the back of the room. The loud clicks of the solid heels echoed in the reception hall. The four turned towards the sound, as it demanded their attention. A man wearing the same outfit as Mamoru, black suit and dark sunglasses, approached the group. His hands were placed behind his back, unorthodox to a standard butler. Rigid movement defined his stride, even the strands of his bangs moved as it they were iced over. The intruder bowed deeply.

"The rest of the guests have arrived and dinner is served. Please follow me to the dining hall."

The man arose and turned like a rusted dial. Without a word the four, along with the other couple that was in the room, followed the butler down the hall. The smell of food entered the nostrils of the guests as they traveled down the cold hallway, warming them with anticipation. Miso soup and rice seasoned with ginger sauce mixed with Kobe beef and Black Porgy fish. The smell was confirmed as the group entered the dining hall. Colorful dishes with delicious-looking meals sat on a long table surrounded by a dozen chairs. The tablecloth was white splattered with tiny plum blossoms. China plates painted with simple strokes of black and pink. In the center was a lavish candlestick chandelier, providing light for the dinner.

Yet Atemu failed to notice the décor.

His crimson eyes were focused beyond the table, passed the food and the sake. They fell upon a woman that stood near the other entrance of the room. Her hair was longer than he remembered, yet the colors were the same, black, blonde and violet. Her body had not changed, having the same slight hour glass shape as it did three years ago. He watched as her lips moved as she talked to another, a smile gracing them from time to time. Not in a million years did he expect to see her ever again, let alone in his cousin's villa. The sight caused him to whisper a name he never thought he would say again.

"Yugi."


End file.
